1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical apparatuses, systems and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to electrosurgical devices adapted for delivery of high current.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, seal, ablate, or coagulate tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers radio frequency energy from the electrosurgical generator to the tissue and a return electrode carries the current back to the generator. In monopolar electrosurgery, the source electrode is typically part of a surgical instrument held by the surgeon and applied to the tissue to be treated. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to carry the current back to the generator.
In bipolar electrosurgery, a hand-held instrument typically carries two electrodes, e.g., electrosurgical forceps. One of the electrodes of the hand-held instrument functions as the active electrode and the other as the return electrode. The return electrode is placed in close proximity to the active (i.e., current supplying) electrode such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes. In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the two electrodes.
In certain situations it is desirable to operate the electrosurgical instruments using relatively long connection cables. Due to the increase in cable length, the resistance of the wires within the cables limits the current that can be supplied directly to the instruments from the generator.